Dragonball X
by GDoG1416
Summary: A new foe.... Data!
1. Prologue

What happens is that Goku Jr. is walking in the park and finds a dragonball but with a gold star on it. He then find the others and bring them to Kamis Lookout and summons Shenlong the eternal dragon which is gold. Whats special about this dragon is that he can wish people back to life over 1000 times! Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. dont know what to wish for but Master Roshi whos up on the lookout (who as you know can live for ever because of a potion) has an idea. He suggests that Goku Jr. and Vegeta. Jr should wish for the whole Z crew back! They go with that plan and get summoned back once again to defend the earth.  
  
A few months later Gohan is flying around with trunks and they spot chip lying on the ground. They return the chip to Bulma who inspects and tells them that theres something stored within the chip. Later that night Piccolo spots something coming out of Capsule Corp and follows it around until it realizes Piccolo is behind him. He turns around and introduces himself as Data..... the living organic robot! Data doesnt have a face. All he has is coding like you would see in the matrix. Just picture a matrix coded body, who can get the data and fighting skills of everyone. All he has to do is look into there eyes for 10 seconds. Your thinking why not just close your eyes right. Well if you try you can feel your self dying. 


	2. The Data of Vegeta

Heres chapters 2 of Dragonball X, hope you like it and please review. thanks.  
  
As you know Piccolo has been spotted by Data, now we will see who this monster really is.  
  
Piccolo: So. Datas your name huh?  
  
Data: Correct, so you are hmm let me think (scans Piccolo), ah yes Piccolo, you're a namek, and the other half of Kami, well well you're a big part of history.  
  
Piccolo: I also defend the earth, especially against monsters like you!  
  
Data: Ok than lets see how you do against me  
  
(While Piccolo and Data are fighting Data crushes Piccolo and throws him into the ground)  
  
Data: So had enough yet?  
  
Piccolo: Ve-ge-ta!  
  
Data: What are you talking about?  
  
Vegeta: He's talking about me punk!  
  
(Just then Vegeta kicks data right in the head and Data gets injured)  
  
Data: Arghhh! So your Vegeta the Saiyan!  
  
Vegeta: Oh I see your scared. WELL YOU SHOULD BE!!!!  
  
(Vegeta turns Super Saiyan)  
  
Vegeta: come now, lets FIGHT!!!  
  
(While Data and Vegeta are fighting Data catches Vegeta off guard and stares into his eyes, as much as Vegeta tries he cant close his eyes. 10 seconds later Data returns to the ground but now with the data of Vegeta)!  
  
Tell me how you all liked it im going to definitely make more!  
  
And don't forget to review. Thanks! 


	3. Father and Son

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Now that Data has Vegetas Data he is much stronger now. strong enough to destroy planet Earth.  
  
Data: Oh. this power is great; I've never felt such a power.  
  
Data: Now its time to destroy the Earth, hmm I'll start with. huh? I sense another great power but still, its not as good as Vegetas.  
  
Trunks: You're wondering who I am?  
  
Data: I already know your Trunks another saiyan but you're only a half saiyan.  
  
Trunks: Is that all you got on me?  
  
Data: That's all I need.  
  
(Due to the awesome power of Data, Trunks is getting beaten badly until Data gets ready to do Vegetas Final Flash attack)  
  
Data: Say goodbye boy!  
  
(Data fires the blast and waits for the smoke to clear to see that Trunks is still standing only badly injured)  
  
Data: WHAT! I thought I killed you, what happened!  
  
Trunks: Heh, just what I was trying to say before you missed very important data on me, I'm Vegetas son.  
  
Data: What does that have to do with anything? Trunks: Since you have the data of my dad you don't want to kill me and since my dad cares about me the most you can do is hurt me.  
  
Data: You have to be kidding!  
  
(Trunks splits himself into 5 and get ready for Burning Attack)!  
  
Trunks: Lets see how you do against Burning Attack 5 times!  
  
(Trunks fires the Burning Attack and thinks Data is dead)  
  
Trunks: he couldn't have survived that could he?  
  
Data: Haha, you fool I may not be able to kill you but you cannot kill me. Your father's power is much greater than yours. And Trunks I might not be able to kill you but I have another way of defeating you!  
  
(What could be the way that Data can defeat Trunks? Find out on the next chapter of Dragonball X)!  
  
How'd you like it? Please review, thanks. 


	4. A Young Saiyan Falls

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DBZ(  
  
Last time Trunks was being brutalized by Data but due to the feelings of Vegeta data cannot kill Trunks but only injure him, but Data said there was a way to kill Trunks. What could this way be? Find out on this chapter of Dragonball X  
  
(Data is closing his eyes meditating and about a minute later Trunks flies for Data to try and attack)  
  
Trunks: AIYAAA!  
  
(Data grabs Trunks leg and elbows him in the cheek)  
  
Data: Foolish boy, why do you think I was closing my eyes  
  
Trunks: Huh?  
  
Data: Watch  
  
(Seconds later Data throws up a chip that spells Vegetas feelings labeled on it)  
  
Trunks: Oh no!  
  
Data: Now boy since I don't have your fathers feeling let me kill you but I promise I will make it quick.  
  
Trunks: YOU KILLED MY FATHER BUT YOU WON'T KILL ME!!!!!  
  
(Trunks rage turns him into a Super Saiyan)!  
  
(Trunks is still being pummeled by Data and now is sent flying to the ground head first)  
  
Data: Now its time to kill you saiyan boy!  
  
(Using his powers Data makes Trunks float)  
  
Data: Any last words  
  
Trunks: Yes. who are you. how did you get inside that chip?  
  
Data: Hm its quite a long story but I'll make It short.  
  
Data: A long time ago the Dr who created me and all the other chips with evil inside them was a Dr who goes by the name of Derell. The evil mad scientist who created us! You see the other Data chips were scattered throughout the universe I landed here. So I get to destroy this planet and you cannot destroy me!  
  
Trunks: So that explains how dumb you are. What were you the stupidest one that your creator made  
  
Data: You dumb kid. say goodbye  
  
(Just then Data blast Trunks through the stomach)  
  
Trunks: AHHH!  
  
Data: Ahahhaha!  
  
Data: WHATT! Is that power! Its enormous. Who is this person I must find out.  
  
(Flying through the air is Goku the cheerful adult who isn't looking to cheerful right now) (Goku lands and looks at Data with an angry face)  
  
Data: So you're that enormous power. Ah Yes! I see Goku  
  
Goku: Right! I guess your not that stupid. but lets get down to the point no one takes 2 of my friends and lives to tell the story.  
  
(Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3)  
  
Data: Hmm. the others couldn't do this and I see your much stronger then me. HAHA! Listen closely Goku, I have an emergency push button that can only be used once to make me stronger then the opposition by more than 10000000 times  
  
Goku: Wow! That's some technique  
  
Goku (thinking): But still if all else goes wrong the Spirit Bomb should finish him. That's not hope I have to use it  
  
(Will Data push the button? And will Goku have to use the Spirit Bomb or become higher Than Super Saiyan 3? Find out on the next chapter of Dragonball X-Treme!) 


	5. Data's Death

Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ  
  
(High above the clouds in the sky on top of Dende's Lookout is Dende and Mr. Popo looking into their crystal ball wondering what will happen next.)  
  
Dende: Mr. Popo do you think Goku will defeat Data?  
  
Mr. Popo: I hope so Dende, I hope so.  
  
(Back down on Earth Goku is a Super Saiyan 3 about to battle Data the evil monster who killed Trunks)  
  
Goku (thinking): Got to find he right time to attack.  
  
Goku: Now!  
  
(Goku charges for Data to blow him right in the gut.)  
  
Data: Arghhh! Ahh!  
  
(Data falls to the ground badly hurt)  
  
Goku (smiling): Well that was easy.  
  
Data (thinking): You forgot haven't you. about the button.  
  
Goku: Huh the grounds shaking. Oh No! He pushed the button!  
  
Data: NOW FEEL MY POWER!!!!!  
  
Goku: AHHH!  
  
(After the incredible transformation Data is ready to fight Goku and finish him off once and for all) Goku: I see your fully powered up now.  
  
Data: And you have no chance of beating me at all.  
  
(Data and Goku are fighting way up about the clouds until Goku gets knocked down from way up above to the ground and gets stepped on by Data, a few moments after that Goku looked like he was transforming, but to his weaker Saiyan state.)  
  
Data: You're back to your normal Saiyan state I see  
  
Goku: It only last 30 minutes anyway  
  
Data: You fool why do you still have that smirk on your face  
  
Goku (grinning): Krillin can you hear me?  
  
Krillin: Goku is that you?  
  
Goku: yea its me I'm talking to you telepathically, Listen I need you're help and a few of the others help  
  
Krillin: Yea sure thing, I'll get Gohan, Goten, and of course I'll come.  
  
Goku: Thanks Krillin.  
  
Data: So are you done smiling yet?  
  
Goku: Yea  
  
Data: Well good because I have something I've been saving for you  
  
(Data holds his hands up above his head to make a triangular like blast)  
  
Data: This one blast has the Ki power of you and all of your worthless friends.  
  
Goku: Well let's see how you do against 1 of my worthless friends and 2 of my worthless sons!  
  
Data: What are you talking about? Huh?  
  
Krillin: Goku were here.  
  
Goten and Gohan: Were here dad.  
  
Goku (telepathically): Krillin tell the others to distract him I'm going to try a Spirit Bomb on him.  
  
Krillin: Ok Goku. Good Luck!  
  
(While Goku makes the Spirit Bomb Krillin and the others are distracting Data but this does not last for long)  
  
Data: Get off me!!  
  
(Slams Krillin to the ground, punches Gohan in the stomach, and elbows Goten in the back)  
  
Goku: IM ALL MOST DONE! COME ON I NEED MORE ENERGY!  
  
(Krillin, Gohan, and Goten give Goku their energy)  
  
Goku: THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH. NOW DATA SAY GOODBYE  
  
Data: WHAT THE..  
  
Goku: AHHHH!!!!!! (throws Spirit Bomb)  
  
Data: NOOO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(After the smoke clears Goku and the others find no trace of Data. he has been defeated, the Earth is peaceful again and another monster joins HFIL. But what happens to Vegeta and Trunks and how the others react? Found out on the next saga of Dragonball X!  
  
Well that's it for that saga, I was wondering if you guys could review the whole saga and tell me if I should make more. Thanks a Lot! 


End file.
